


Blushing as Red as a Rose

by themanoutoftime



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Band Fic, Best Friends, Crushes, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanoutoftime/pseuds/themanoutoftime
Summary: a willex au, where they all go to school together, Willie gives Alex his number but what happens after that?im using Kayla instead of Carrie because she deserves better.
Relationships: Alex & Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina & Reggie & Willie, Flynn & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. denial

**Author's Note:**

> hii, so this will be mutli chapter, maybe like 10 or 12 chapters, ill try to update every 3 or 4 days<3

*PANIC*  
Alex ran out of his chemistry class into the hallway and immediately started spamming Julie with phone calls, he knew she had math so before he knew it he was stood outside her classroom trying to get her attention. Which, he managed to do with ease seeing as she looked like she was definitely not paying attention to her teacher. Julie, noticing the 6ft blonde stood at the door frantically waving at her, excused herself from class and was instantaneously greeted with a panicked Alex, doing his signature pacing in the corridor.   
“dude, its 6th period what’s so important it couldn’t wait until we finish school in, you know, like 30 freaking minutes?!” she said with hostility.   
“well, urm, hmm, well. It’s um, it’s Willie, you know the cute skater in my chem class?”  
“the Willie that hangs out with Kayla. The one you’ve been crushing on since 6th grade?”  
“mhm, yep that one! Well Luke heard from Carrie that he’s been asking about me recently after our last show.”  
Julie’s mouth dropped and she started squealing, grabbing Alex’s hand and jumping up and down.   
“OH MY GOD ALEX!!!! ARE YOU FOR REALLLLL? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANSSSS?!”   
“no…?” he mumbled, blushing.   
“it means that he could be interested silly! Do you have his socials or anything? You could message him!!!!”   
“NO!! Jules you’re insane, he might not even be asking about me, he could have meant another Alex, or was just asking in general.”  
“nonono, he’s definitely interested, I mean you’re cute, smart and in one of the best bands ever, what’s not to be interested in? Also, there isn’t another Alex in our grade.”  
Alex blushed red and just didn’t say anything back, but the way he hugged her, she knew he was thankful. Both returned to class but promised to meet each other in the car park before going back to hers, in what can only be described as a rust bucket of filth, or what Luke called, his car. 

Fridays were always movie night and sleepovers at Julies. Her, Luke, Reggie and Alex would all pile on the small sofa and cuddle together and watch films all night long, or at least until they all passed out from exhaustion. They used to take it in turns to cook a meal for everyone but gave up after she and Luke nearly burnt the house down, so now they just order different takeaways and stuff their faces til they feel sick.   
Back at Julies, Alex was acting weird, and no one knew why. They knew about how Willie had been asking about Alex, because Luke told Reggie in the car ride on the way home, but since then Alex has barely uttered a word, he didn’t even mention how many carbs they would be eating tonight, which he always commented on, every sleepover. No one bought it up until Alex left to go get the food they heard arrive at the door.   
“he’s acting off. Not like annoyed off, but weird off, you know? He’s being weird…” Reggie said as soon as he was sure Alex was far enough out of hearing range.   
“I agree, Jules what did you say to him?” Luke said sternly.  
Looking absolutely disgusted, Julie replied sternly.   
“UM, EXCUSE ME? Me? Why would you think this has anything to do with me?”   
“well he did run out of class to see you, then barely spoke after that, so unless something happened elsewhere then I’m placing blame on you.” Luke replied back, looking towards Reggie who looked just as shocked that he talked to Julie like that.   
“right you know what, I’ll just ask him, if you’re gunna talk to me like that Luke. Reggie, don’t think I haven’t noticed how quiet you’re being, not sure if I appreciate it or not.”   
As soon as Alex walked back clutching their Chinese in his hands, Julie stood up to snatch it out of his hands, and instantly started grilling him.  
“right Alex, what’s got you so frigging quiet, because your stupid lackey seems to think it’s me, and obviously if it is I am sorry, but please talk to me, talk to us. Did I push too much about the Willie thing?”  
Alex looked shocked that she has been so upfront with him, asking him in front of Luke and Reggie too, he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to say anything in front of the boys, for fear he’d make them uncomfortable.  
“oh, well, after class Willie actually came up and spoke to me and he gave me his number, so I guess you were right Jules. I just didn’t know what to say, like I didn’t wanna make a big deal about it and I didn’t want to make you guys uncomfortable.” He said quietly. “I just felt a bit awkward; I wasn’t sure whether you’d wanna hear about it or not.”   
His three best friends looked at him with concerned and sympathy ridden faces, Alex was worried he said too much, and no one was speaking, and he felt a lump start to form in this throat.   
“Alex...” Julie whispered. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Luke and Reggie also looked at him with glassy eyes.   
“bro, how could you think we wouldn’t wanna hear about it, or that it would make us uncomfortable, of course we wanna hear about it.” Luke said. And Reggie tried to follow but could barely form words with how much he was crying.  
“Alex, why would you not want to make a big deal out of it, we know that you’ve been crushing on Willie for years, nearly as long as Luke’s been crushing on-” Luke starts glaring at him, as he hits him over the head. “um, yeah you’ve been crushing on him for years man, of course we’d wanna make a huge deal over it!” Reggie managed to get out.   
“I’m sorry guys, I didn’t mean to make you upset by not telling you, I just-”  
“no” Julie said interrupting him. “we’re not upset because you didn’t tell us, we’re upset because you think we wouldn’t want to know, and that it’d make us uncomfortable. Alex, we are a family okay? It’s no different for you, and don’t you dare ever think otherwise.” She finished, choking up.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t- I don’t- I, I just didn’t want to, I don’t even know.” He said, crying too now.   
No one said anything for a while after that, they all got into their pjs and just cuddled for a while.   
At about 2am, after Pitch Perfect had finished, they were all almost asleep until Luke sat up and asked Alex if he was going to text Willie.   
“I’m not sure man, I mean I don’t know what to say, and I don’t know what he wants me to say, so I might just leave it for a while, maybe talk to him in person more first.”  
“mm that’s fair.” Reggie chimed in.


	2. blushes and crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> band practice gets interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapters seem so much smaller on here than they do my laptop screen, ill try make them longer! oh well i hope you enjoy

Over a week had gone by after Willie had given Alex his number, and he still hadn’t texted it, which his bandmates knew, but Alex was still pining for Willie and seeing as he was doing nothing about it, Luke decided to do something.   
He always drove them home after school and dropped them home but today was Thursday, and that was band practice round Julie’s, so they all met up in the car park next to Luke’s dustbin with wheels but Luke was sat on the bonnet of the car, instead of inside it, which was highly unusual.   
“oh no, what are you doing?” Julie said, approaching the car.  
“what do you mean?” Luke span around to reply.   
“well this is unlike you to want to stay at school a minute more than you have to, so what have you got planned, because I’m sure it will end badly.” She said, grinning but her response was full of worry.  
“I’m just waiting for my friends”  
“dude we are your only friends” Reggie said laughing.  
“nope, here they are, hey guys, over here!” he said, waving over at Willie, Kayla and Flynn.   
Oh my god is that Willie?   
Alex immediately started hyperventilating and sweating.   
“Alex, bro calm down.” Luke said as he banged on the window of his car.   
“hey Jules! And boys of course!” Flynn beamed at Julie, running at her for a hug. They were next door neighbours and close friends.   
“hey so you guys wanna follow us, and if you’re confused, Flynn can give you directions, we usually go to Starbucks drive thru on the way to rehearsals if you guys are down?” Luke said cheerfully, blissfully unaware that his drummer was sweating through his clothes and was almost passed out in the back of his car.   
“yeah okay cool, you girls fancy a Starbucks?” Willie said.  
“always!” both girls said at once.  
“my treat, seeing as you’re our chauffer for this afternoon” Kayla replied. 

In the car on the way to Julie’s, all hell broke loose.   
“LUKE YOU ASSHOLE, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!!” Alex practically screamed, whilst hitting the driver over the head.   
“clearly, he wasn’t thinking.” Julie said with an eye roll. Which, Luke picked up on immediately.  
“right, Alex, bro, come on. Willie gave you his number, and you talk about him constantly, yet you still haven’t texted him. So, I thought to save you the trouble, I would invite him and his friends to band practice. That way you can actually talk to him in person, like you keep saying you will.” Luke replied with an extra bit of pep in his voice.   
Reggie and Julie looked at Luke, then at Alex and both nodded in agreement that Luke had actually done a nice thing, and gave Alex a knowing look, knowing that he knew it too, even if he didn’t want to admit it.   
“okay okay, thank you, you’re right, it was a nice thought, I’m surprised you could be that nice, but because of the hassle you’ve caused my brain, you can pay for my coffee.” He said, pulling up to the drive thru.   
Back at Julie’s Alex was much calmer, it definitely helped that he got to hit drums relentlessly for 2 hours but seeing the way Willie was dancing along to their songs with his friends, made his heart warm. After they finished practice Willie, Flynn and Kayla stuck around for a bit and they just talked about their upcoming gigs, Kayla had mentioned that Willie was super excited for their next gig, and Alex noticed how he had blushed when she had said it, but he didn’t think much into it. At about 7, Alex said he needed to be back for dinner and Willie and Kayla said they would walk with him because they lived in the same neighbourhood. As soon as they offered Alex looked right at his bandmates, eyes almost popping out of his skull, begging for help, but they just whispered to themselves and then agreed that it would be a great idea.   
After about 20 minutes of awkward small talk Kayla left, but not before winking at Willie, and if it weren’t so dark out, Alex would have thought there was a little red washing over Willie’s cheeks.   
There was just an awkward silence for what felt like forever.   
“so, you still haven’t texted me yet.” Willie said, super calmly, Alex thought.   
Alex instantly went bright red, and a million different responses were going through his brain, and he started to notice how he still hadn’t said anything, an was about to word vomit until Willie spoke again, probably noticing the panic on Alex’s face, he thought.   
“which, is totally fine, like I didn’t know if you were interested or not, and I know it was pretty forward just giving you my number like that.”  
“nono it was really cool, I never would’ve been able to give someone my number like that, especially not you.” Alex said, blushing. “I just didn’t know what to text you.”  
Willie didn’t respond, he just grabbed Alex’s hand and they kept walking until they got back to his, and Willie said goodnight and walked home.   
Alex stood on his front porch long enough that Willie would be out of range, and he sprinted back to Julie’s and ran into the garage screaming.   
“WILLIE HELD MY HAND, HE HELD MY HAND!!!”   
After giving the band the fright of their lives, they finally came to and realised what Alex had said and they all threw themselves at him screaming with joy, ending with all four of them piled on the floor.  
“oh my god Alex, I can’t believe you let him walk you home, only to come straight back here as soon as he does.”   
“yeah Luke is right, as much as we love the updates, could this not have been entailed in a text or call?”   
“I mean come on bro, what if he saw you?”  
Luke, Julie and Reggie said consecutively.  
“yes yes, okay it did feat the point a bit, but I just couldn’t wait, I needed to get rid of all my pent-up excitement, I literally sprinted the whole way here.” Alex said, sounding like he was fighting for his life.  
“yeah we can tell, you sound like your lungs are gunna give out.” Luke pointed out.   
“it doesn’t help having you three lumps piled on top of me either.”  
With that, the four of them got up and went to sit on the sofa, Julie sitting on Alex’s lap. They talked for a while, and when Alex finally did get home, he texted Willie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall are enjoying, sorry it is short, ill try have the next chapter up by monday, but i have a juke fic posted if you wanna check it out, and im also working on another fic, which i think will be a long one!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like reading this as much as i did writing it, pls leave comments and kudos if you liked the first chapter!


End file.
